Picture Perfect
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Ulquiorra and Szayel have been seeing each other secretly for awhile, then a question comes into the picture...


**A/Note:** I thought of this while I was writing a different fanfic. Two different fanfics of the same anime/manga. My sister even says that I should write this pairing a fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach will never be owned by this person. Bleach fully belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Picture Perfect**

Ulquiorrra was walking within the halls to get to Orihime's room with someone walking behind him. Ulquiorra took a glance back to see that the eighth espada was stalking behind. Ulquiorra stoppped in his tracks turning around to view the other espada head on. The other espada stopped in his own tracks as well to view Ulquiorra as well. The fourth espada didn't have time for this at the moment needing to obey his orders is always at the top of his priority.

"What do you want, Granz?" Ulquiorra questioned with no exsisted expression.

"Why would you think that I want something from you of all people?" Szayel wondered.

Ulquiorra stayed silent.

Szayel stayed indifferent waiting for a reply.

Ulquiorra stayed silent turning around to continue his walk to the prisoner. Szayel continued walking behind him, staying as quiet as the other was. The main walk was least interesting to some, but to Szayel it's pretty interesting. Szayel Aporro Granz was watching the way Ulquiorra was walking while Ulquiorra didn't quite care for what the man was doing. The fourth espada continued with the other being non-exsistant to him.

Szayel deserted Ulquiorra shortly after the walk had ended. Grimmjow was just around the corner watching Szayel Aporro Granz take his stride to the corner. Grimmjow grabbed onto Szayel roughly on the wrist with no sign of emotion on the eighth espada. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was fueled with something that Szayel can't exactly put his finger on. Szayel smirked as he noticed what it was. Jealousy.

"Don't you ever get close to that damn Ulquiorra." Grimmjow spoke.

"Why because you want him all to yourself?" Szayel replied.

Grimmjow let go of Szayel's wrist. "Keep thinking that and I'll rip you into shreds."

"Save your energy for the enemy, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Szayel remarked with a slight smirk upon his lips.

With that said both of the espadas walked into different directions. Szayel continued down the corner to head to his room while Grimmjow stalked the area for the fourth espada. Szayel waited at the next corner to see Ulquiorra walking the direction while he was plotting his next move. He could hear the sixth espada from where he stood at the moment. Ulquiorra stopped at the corner after dealing with Grimmjow's verbal blows that don't manage any harm to him. Szayel smirked watching Ulquiorra glance over to him.

"I'll be waiting for you later, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Szayel mentioned in a somewhat of a low whisper with his face returning to indifference.

Ulquiorra looked at the eighth espada with no sense of anything. The fourth espada continued his journey to Aizen now to report anything about Inoue Orihime. Szayel then went down the opposite direction of the higher numbered espada. Szayel had noticed that Grimmjow had something for Ulquiorra for awhile, but couldn't put his finger on it besides his hate for him. Love is also what Grimmjow feels for Ulquiorra. Yet, he's not the only one who does.

Szayel waited for a moment before Ulquiorra came into his room. Szayel was working on something new to enhance his perfection. Szayel turned around to face Ulquiorra with the other espada's eyes burrowing into his own with Schiffer's hand shutting the door behind him. Ulquiorra walked up to the scientist with the other standing patiently. Szayel walked a step towards Ulquiorra, his complete opposite.

Szayel looked into Ulquiorra's eyes feeling unintimidated. "Do you think I'm perfect?"

"Does it matter." Ulquiorra answered with indifference.

"Of course it matters. Perfection is everything." Szayel imposed.

Ulquiorra stayed silent while Szayel finished and completed . Szayel put his hand on Ulquiorra's pale cheek stroking it gently. The hand glided down to Ulquiorra's hollow hole encircling it with the index finger. The two espadas had escapades before and never had longed for each other in this way before. Szayel would never had seen the fourth espada in the light that he did now. Ulquiorra would've never thought of the eighth this way because of the perfection that Granz believes in. They are the complete opposites.

Szayel pushed his lips against Ulquiorra's to enclose a kiss. Szayel wrapped the hand that was free around Ulquiorra's neck. His other hand still was pressed onto the hole in his chest. Schiffer stood there with his hand in his pocket, but his other hand was pressed onto Szayel Aporro Granz's waist. Szayel heard a knock on the door, but ignored it to be with his secret lover. Ulquiorra shoved Szayel away from him and walked into the shadows to hide. In a second the knocking ceased which Szayel had to guess that it was one of the fraccions.

Ulquiorra looked at Szayel knowing exactly who it was at the door. It wasn't any of the fraccions in neither of their's it was another espada. Nnoitra Jiruga wanted to come in to see Szayel and Tesla was there with Nnoitra. Ulquiorra glanced back to the door then back to Szayel who was standing with his arms at his sides. Ulquiorra went up to Szayel with them both giving a kiss on each others cheeks. Szayel felt indifferent about the intrusion that was only a second with the knock. The pale espada broke away from the pink headed one and started walking to the door.

"You never answered my question." Szayel remembered.

Ulquiorra was silent.

"Do you think I'm perfect?" Szayel asked once more.

"As perfect as you may think you are is not the perfect that I see."

"What do you mean?" Szayel wondered.

"Your perfection is you. Perfection is nothing to me. As for your answer, you're not perfect you have flaws as much as you hate to admit." Ulquiorra finally answered going up to Szayel wanting to touch him again, but forcing himself not to.

Szayel was shocked as Ulquiorra stroked his hair then walked out of the room. Szayel felt nauseated for what he heard and angry as well, but he asked for the truth. Szayel Aporro Granz hated the answer wtih a passion, but he cares for that man. He doesn't understand him sometimes, but that is Ulquiorra. The fourth espada doesn't understand Szayel sometimes just as much as he doesn't understand the heart of a human.

Granz sought out a presence that he could feel that was near. A shinigami, has fallen for one of his traps to snatch him in. Renji Abarai. His chance to fight has come at last. To analyze and to gain more information on the shinigamis. He will come back and prove to Ulquiorra that he is perfect. He's the perfect one. Szayel would've never admitted it to Schiffer that he thought that Ulquiorra was halfway to perfection.

Granz left to his fight with Abarai Renji and to begin his own destruction. While Ulquiorra was standing out the door now walking away to do his own duties. Schiffer knew that his perfection was going to end him. Soon his secret lover will be gone and he would be still wondering what a heart is. Ulquiorra would never admit to Szayel that he does think that he's perfect and now he would never be able to.

END

**A/Note:** I thought that wasn't that bad. It could've been better. Yet, I liked it. Sorry, if they seemed a little bit OOC mainly on Ulquiorra. I got this idea from Jeffree Star's song 'Picture Perfect' because it reminded me of Szayel. I hope you enjoyed. Arigato. REVIEW.


End file.
